


【ZC】I Do

by gantam



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gantam/pseuds/gantam
Summary: AU：双重生  HE  两人走向婚礼的小短文改编自歌曲《I Do》-911
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife





	【ZC】I Do

My whole world changed from the moment I met you   
And it would never be the same  
Felt I knew that I will always love you   
From the moment I heard your name

这里是克劳德在米德伽的新家。漫天的花瓣随着风儿在空中飞散。那是爱丽丝最喜欢的花，克劳德把它种满了家里的庭院。  
它的花语是“重逢”。  
“克劳德！我回来了！”  
扎克斯迎着夕阳的余晖朝着克劳德的方向走来，像一个小孩一样挥着手。  
当克劳德第一次搬来这里时，扎克斯便喜欢上了这里。死皮赖脸地求着他一定要让他随时能够来拜访。明明就算他不求克劳德也会同意他的这些要求的……  
扎克斯的另一只手上拿着一个小包裹，看形状是一个盒子。  
克劳德接过扎克斯递来的包裹，是一个快递。  
“什么来的？”  
“给家里买的一点装饰品，是你最爱的陆行鸟哦~”扎克斯打趣道。  
克劳德推了他一下，明明都说了不要再拿陆行鸟说事了，怎么还是说个不停。  
“好了好了~快点吃饭吧~出了一天的任务我要饿死了！”扎克斯哄着装作生气的克劳德到饭桌旁坐下。  
克劳德拆开包裹，里面是一枚宝蓝色的领夹。  
“扎克斯……？”克劳德不由得像扎克斯投去疑惑的眼神。  
“一个礼物。你不会真的以为我送你的是一个陆行鸟蛋吧？”扎克斯哈哈大笑。  
“不是！我是说……为什么突然送我这个礼物？”  
“今天是我们遇见的两周年纪念日啊！你忘了？”扎克斯眼角带笑，“克劳德，我觉得我的世界从我遇见你的那一刻开始变得不一样了。以前的我只想着神罗的一切，虽然我表现出一副开心的样子，可我对里面的一切都感到厌恶。”  
“扎克斯……”  
“让我说完好吗，克劳德。”扎克斯带着一种克劳德读不懂的悲伤看向他，“一切，都跟之前不一样了。从我听到你的名字那刻起。”

【克劳德觉得，这辈子还能再遇见扎克斯或许会用完他所有的运气。尽管那个时机好像不是很好，尽管其中有很多坎坷，尽管他不再是原来的他。但是一切在他再次看见扎克斯的笑容时，都变得很值得。  
克劳德在重生之后花了很多的时间再次进入神罗特种兵。这一世的他有了之前的所有经验教训，已经不是从前那个刚从村里出来的愣头青了。不懈的努力成功让他进入了特种兵的行列，尽管离一等兵还有很远的距离，这样的成绩也已经令他满足了。  
没有了杰内瓦注射给他带来的强大力量，克劳德不敢松懈。跻身进入一等兵的过程实在太过艰辛与漫长，可是，一想到扎克斯，爱丽丝，还有所有曾经献出生命的人。克劳德觉得，这样的困难也没什么大不了的。  
可是唯一令他感到奇怪的一点是，直到他已经跻身进入一等兵行列的现在，安吉尔、杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯仍然好好地在那，并没有像上一世一样受到劣化的影响变得疯狂。  
难道他不是重生而是穿越了？  
克劳德不由得疑惑。  
“今天的这个任务，克劳德，你去吧。”长官下达了指令。  
“是！”  
克劳德踏上这座雪山的第一刻便想起了这里是什么地方。  
这是他和扎克斯第一次见面的地方。  
正当他还在发愣的时候，身后突然有人叫了他一声。  
“喂！你好！”  
当熟悉的声音再次传入耳中，克劳德的眼眶瞬间湿了。不是幻觉，不是想象，也不是脑海里不断作祟的记忆。是扎克斯的声音。  
他僵硬地转过身，扎克斯熟悉的笑容在阳光的照耀下有些令人目眩。  
克劳德不由得庆幸自己带着头盔，没有把红通通的眼眶暴露在扎克斯的眼前。  
“你，你好……”他的声音在发颤，他好怕自己会忍不出哭出声来。  
“你好，我叫扎克斯！你呢？”  
在克劳德再次听到扎克斯的名字的这一刻起，他就意识到了自己爱着这个男人，这个一直到死都陪在他身边的男人。】

【扎克斯感觉到自己在生命之流里不断地沉睡。当他再次睁开眼，熟悉却又陌生的天花板映入眼帘。他从没想到过，重生这种只发生在童话故事里的情节会出现在自己身上，尽管星球上存在着魔法。  
他看每个人的眼光中都带上了一丝不易察觉的审视，安吉尔，杰内西斯，萨菲罗斯……  
还有，宝条。  
他悄悄地按照前世的记忆向自己信任的安吉尔透露一些宝条的计划，和关于杰内瓦自己所知道的一切。扎克斯有自己的计划，他想要保护身边的人，安吉尔，克劳德，爱丽丝……  
但当他再次在教堂遇见爱丽丝的时候，他发现哪里不太对劲。  
爱丽丝还是那个爱丽丝，可爱善良，充满活力。可是扎克斯却没有了从前的那种感觉，他看着眼前的女孩，只有重逢之际的感动，却没有了恋人之间的心动。  
是哪里出现了问题？扎克斯不知道。  
直到那天，在雪山上，扎克斯再一次听见了克劳德的声音。  
“你好，我叫扎克斯！你呢？”  
“克劳德，克劳德 斯特莱夫。”  
扎克斯听见这个声音的那一刻，就明白了。  
一切，都跟之前不一样了。】

I knew this love was worth it   
Our miracle in the making 

【在萨菲罗斯向扎克斯冲去的那一刻，尽管脑中能听见的只有心跳敲击耳膜的跳动，但克劳德却觉得自己的生命似乎停在了那一刻。  
“扎克斯！！！”  
克劳德在看见萨菲罗斯身影闪现的那一秒的同时向扎克斯冲了过去。  
他的脑海中闪过这两世扎克斯的所有笑容，上一世扎克斯止不住流血的胸口，还有自己曾经猩红的双手。在那样灰暗的世界里，他看不到尽头。  
砰的一声！刀剑相撞迸发出的火花照亮了克劳德的世界，扎克斯拼尽全力挡下了这一刀。  
“萨菲罗斯！今天，就让一切都在这里结束吧！”  
这是他们一起创造的奇迹。】

“没想到你还记得这个日子……”  
“那你有没有什么礼物送给我？”  
克劳德还记得，在一周年纪念日（这样说怎么有种他们已经交往很久的错觉）的时候，扎克斯送给了他一只黄金陆行鸟。尽管扎克斯嘴上说着是因为克劳德实在跟陆行鸟太像了，所以才送给他这个。但克劳德知道，这是因为自己曾经开玩笑一样地说过想要养一只陆行鸟。没想到扎克斯会一直记到那天。  
“我……我准备了一桌的饭菜，难道还不够吗？”克劳德小声嘟哝着。  
“好好好，够了够了。快过来吃吧！让我尝尝今天大厨又做了一些什么好吃的！”  
晚饭过后，克劳德和扎克斯一起走到了庭院散步。他们还是住在米德伽的贫民区，这里和曾经爱丽丝的家一样，有着很漂亮的庭院和一条清澈的小溪。尽管克劳德并不知道这里是不是也靠近着生命之泉。还是说，爱丽丝在一直保护着他。  
“扎克斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“这是……送给你的礼物。”  
克劳德从身后拿出一个小小的袋子。  
“哦？是什么啊？”  
“你……你打开看看就知道了。”  
扎克斯接过袋子，里面是一把钥匙。  
“你……你以后想来就自己进去就好了。”  
扎克斯止住了眼角将要流下的眼泪。  
“那你说，这样一来，我们是不是同居了？”  
“你在说什么啊！”

I’ll be by your side till the day I die  
I’ll be waiting till I hear you say I do

【战斗胜利的那一刻，扎克斯在重生之后第一次感到了一丝迷茫。  
看着玫瑰色的夕阳染红了整片天空，扎克斯沉重地放下了手中已经隐隐开始裂开了破坏剑。  
克劳德站在他的身旁，还有他们的朋友们。蒂法，西德，文森特……  
扎克斯看向克劳德，他的脸上已经有着斑斑血迹。  
他想到了上一世，他一直陪伴着克劳德，直到最后。  
他想起克劳德的眼泪混杂着自己的鲜血从那张脸上流下，金色的头发被雨水和鲜血弄得一片狼藉。灰暗的天空不断落着雨滴，刺骨而冰冷。  
现在的他们并肩站在这片土地上，在这片胜利的余晖之下。  
扎克斯对上了克劳德望向自己的双眼，明明是跟自己一样，泡过魔晄而形成的蔚蓝色的双眸，却有着令人心醉的魔力。  
他发现自己原来早在上一世就已经决定，要陪在这个人身边一生一世，直到死亡。】

“克劳德你回来了！”扎克斯的声音从厨房里面传来。  
自从克劳德将钥匙给了他之后，扎克斯似乎就将来克劳德家做饭变成了自己的又一个使命。每天克劳德送完货回到家中，就能听见厨房里炒菜的嘈杂声和扎克斯的问好。  
“嗯，今天你又煮了什么？”  
有种特殊的香味传到克劳德的鼻尖。  
“是你最喜欢吃的菜！”  
“炒陆行鸟蛋？”  
“是，不过我加了一些蔬菜和香料在里面，所以有这种香味。”  
色泽金黄的炒蛋配上绿油油的蔬菜点缀，确实让人胃口大开。  
“你也不用每天都那么早回来给我煮饭吃吧。”克劳德其实有些不好意思，这些日子以来，扎克斯已经把他的所有胃口和生活小习惯，甚至是一些小怪癖都摸得清清楚楚了。  
“反正闲着也是闲着嘛。”扎克斯将最后一个菜装入碟中，“好啦，可以吃饭了！今天很累了吧？”  
“嗯，还好。只是今天去的地方比较远而已。”  
“要是遇到了危险……”  
“我知道，我又不是什么毛头小子了。怎么说我也是曾经的一等特种兵好吧。”克劳德嘴里都要塞满炒蛋了，他模糊的声音从嘴里发出。  
“只是担心嘛~”扎克斯看着克劳德鼓起来的两腮不由得偷笑。  
“克劳德？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们交往吧。”  
克劳德差点被炒蛋噎死。  
“什……什么？”  
“我说，我们交往吧。”扎克斯的认真的眼神让克劳德的心里为之一颤，“你不用现在就回答我，我愿意等到你说愿意的那一天。我已经喜欢……”  
“好。”  
“啊？”这次轮到扎克斯差点被自己的口水呛到。  
“我说，我愿意。”克劳德放下手中的刀叉，“我说，我愿意和你交往。我也……我也喜欢你。”  
扎克斯觉得，没有什么能比现在在自己面前脸红着的克劳德更美丽的事物了。  
他慢慢地靠近，动作中带着小心与询问。  
克劳德凑了上来，他们的唇瓣相接的那一刻，扎克斯觉得，如果上一世自己能够早点说出所有的心声，如果能够再早些认清自己的感情，或许一切都会变得不同。  
蓦地，扎克斯感到脸颊有些湿润。  
克劳德哭了？  
“怎么了？”扎克斯后退了一些，双手捧着克劳德的脸颊，轻轻拭去不断流下的泪水。  
“我……”克劳德看向扎克斯温柔的双眸，蔚蓝的蓝色，像是大海，又像是天空，温暖得令人不由自主想要靠得更近。“我只是，有些……”  
“我知道。”扎克斯将克劳德拉入怀中。  
控制不住的泪水打湿了扎克斯的衣襟。  
“对不起……明明，明明应该是应该笑的事情，我却……”  
“没关系。”扎克斯温柔地吻上了克劳德的双唇，堵住了他要说出口的所有话。  
因为他都知道，他也都明白。

是夜，两人在长凳上依偎着看着庭院上方星光闪烁的天空。  
“克劳德。”  
“嗯？”  
“刚刚你说‘我愿意’的时候，我差点以为我向你求婚了。”  
“……”克劳德的脸红了。  
“那你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“我们才刚交往！”  
“可我们已经相爱了两辈子了！”  
“……///”

Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
I do love you, yes I do love you

【上一世里克劳德耳朵上的耳钉，是曾经扎克斯戴过的。尽管不是同一个，但他找了很久买到了一模一样的。  
这一世克劳德没有再去找那个耳钉。因为扎克斯一直在他的身边。  
上一世，克劳德用着的是曾经扎克斯使用的破坏剑，上面有些扎克斯传承的所有记忆与勇气。  
这一世，克劳德用着的是他自己曾经研发的六式，因为扎克斯一直活在他的身边。  
上一世，克劳德活在扎克斯的影子里很久很久，因为那是他心里永远无法抚平的伤痛。  
这一世，克劳德变成了他自己，因为他的身边有扎克斯的陪伴。  
克劳德在重生的那一刻起就决定了，这辈子绝不再让扎克斯死去，就算那真的发生，那也是他们一起去死。】

“克劳德！我们到了！”扎克斯欢快的声音引来了身旁经过的村民疑惑的目光。  
“嗯。”  
“你家在哪，克劳德，我们快过去吧。我好紧张，终于要见家长了。”  
“扎克斯……”  
“你妈妈会欢迎我吗？”  
“明明你们已经在电话里聊过很多次了。”  
“可这是第一次见面啊，这不一样。”扎克斯紧张地理了理衣袖，“你说妈妈会喜欢我送的东西吗？”  
“你怎么就叫上‘妈妈’了……”  
“毕竟我们都要结婚了啊。”  
“我妈妈她肯定会喜欢你的，别担心了。”克劳德握住了扎克斯的手，十指相扣。  
扎克斯露出一个安心的微笑：“嗯！”

“克劳德！”克劳德妈妈惊喜的声音从门口传来。  
“妈妈。”  
“啊，这位一定就是扎克斯吧！很高兴见到你！以后克劳德就要拜托你了！”  
“妈妈！”  
“阿姨您好！”  
“快些进来吧！累了吧，这么远。来喝杯水，晚饭马上就好了！”

克劳德已经在房间里睡着了，熟悉的床铺和环境让他的身心完全地放松。躺上床不一会就已经睡得不省人事了。  
扎克斯蹑手蹑脚地挣脱开克劳德的怀抱，轻轻地把他的枕头塞进克劳德的手臂下。在他的额头上留下一个吻之后便下了楼。  
克劳德的母亲正坐在桌子旁边等着他。  
“晚上好，扎克斯。”  
“您好，斯特莱夫太太。”  
“我就直接说了吧，我原本希望克劳德能够找到一位比他成熟，能够教导他走过人生以后道路的女孩子作为他一生的伴侣。但你出现了，我能够看出他在你身边的幸福与开心。”  
“太太，我……”  
克劳德的母亲做了一个手势示意扎克斯让自己说完，“我不会反对你们的事情，因为我希望克劳德能够开心一辈子。我觉得我的婚姻也很幸福，尽管他的爸爸很早便去世了。但我们也是在我父母不同意的情况下私自结婚的。所以我知道你们将这段感情说出口时的恐惧与不安。我尽力地做一个开明的父母，但我看着曾经日复一日地消沉的克劳德在你身边变回小时候幸福而又无忧无虑的那个他的时候，我觉得我所有的期待在这一刻实现了。”  
她抬起已经湿润的双眸，似乎看向了扎克斯的灵魂深处：“谢谢你，这么爱他。”  
扎克斯不知道该说些什么好。他知道，上一世在自己死的时候，他的父母甚至不知晓自己的死讯。他能理解看见克劳德这样开心时，克劳德母亲的那种心情。  
“这是我，唯一能够给他的了。”  
轻声道了晚安后，扎克斯回到他和克劳德的房间。  
克劳德的脸在月色下有种朦胧的美丽，好像随时会从他的生命之中消失一样。  
正当扎克斯愣神的时候，克劳德疲惫地睁开了眼。  
“妈妈找你说完了？”  
扎克斯被吓了一跳：“啊，是的。你怎么醒了？我吵醒你了吗？”  
扎克斯脱下外套躺进被窝里，伸手将克劳德拢入怀中。  
“你起来的时候我就醒了。”  
“嗯……抱歉。”  
“你刚刚在想什么？”  
你刚刚在想什么？一副快要哭出来的表情。  
“没什么，睡吧。我们很快就要结婚啦~”  
克劳德沉闷的轻笑声在扎克斯的胸口处响起。  
“嗯。晚安。”

婚礼是在爱丽丝的教堂举行的。  
来的人很少，只有几个他们共同熟悉的朋友和双方的家人。  
克劳德穿着一身白色的西装，这是不久前量身定做的新衣服。他的胸口戴着扎克斯曾经送给他的宝蓝色领夹。脖子上戴着的是母亲送给他的项链，这是母亲在出嫁的时候祖母送给她的唯一一件礼物。经济不太富裕的他们，向路法斯借来了一对金耳钉，尽管克劳德曾经竭力反对这个提议。  
但他还是站在了这里，在这个最靠近生命之泉的地方，在爱丽丝的祝福下，在所有人的见证下，完成这辈子最重要的一件事。  
他看见扎克斯身着黑色的西装缓缓朝着自己走来，就像无数次他的梦中的场景。  
他看见爱丽丝站在门口，朝着他挥手微笑。  
他看向底下坐着的母亲，蒂法，文森特……每个人都带着欣慰幸福的微笑。  
扎克斯走到了他的身边。白金色的对戒在从教堂上方洒下的光芒下熠熠生辉。  
牧师的声音在他们身边响起：“今天，我们在上帝的注视下聚集于此，并且在这群人的面前，来见证扎克斯 菲尔和克劳德 斯特莱夫的神圣婚礼。”  
克劳德看向扎克斯的双眸，他忍住了眼泪。毕竟这是他两世以来梦寐以求的时刻，他曾经答应扎克斯绝不在此哭泣。  
“扎克斯 菲尔，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受克劳德 斯特莱夫作为你合法的妻子，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗？你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“克劳德 斯特莱夫……”  
“我愿意。”克劳德打断了牧师，他怕自己忍不住而哭泣。  
“在上帝以及今天来到这里的众位见证人面前，我愿意娶克劳德 斯特莱夫作为我的丈夫……”  
“在上帝以及今天来到这里的众位见证人面前，我愿意娶扎克斯 菲尔作为我的丈夫……”  
“从今时直到永远，无论是顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将爱着你、珍惜你，对你忠实，直到永远。”  
他们沐浴在阳光的祝福下拥吻。


End file.
